crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire 2.0
CrossFire 2.0 is the second major update after v1.1. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions, like the main menus and default characters. Processing *'China': December 17th 2014 *'Vietnam': April 28th 2015 *'Brazil': July 1st 2015 *'Philippines': August 25th 2015 *'Japan': N/A *'North America': N/A *'Indonesia': N/A *'Russia': N/A *'Europe': N/A *'South Korea': N/A *'Español': N/A Content CN= *Ranked Match. *Spy Mode * *Captain Match. *Chars 2.0 + Fates. *SS Weapon Series. *Prague Map. *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Desert 2.0 (Dust2). *Transport Ship 2.0 *Black Widow 2.0 *Xmas 2015 Weapons. *Main Menu Overhaul. *New Achievements. *Lots of GP weapons. |-| VN= *Ranked Match. *Station 2.0 *Cargo Ship 2.0 *Pyramids 2.0 *SWAT, OMOH, SAS 2.0 *M4A1-S Ares. *Spas-12 Ares. *Kriss Super V Ares. *Knight SR-25 Ares. *Combat Axe Ares. *Wide Grenade Ares. *Main Menu Overhaul. *New Achievements. *Anaconda G.B.D.. |-| BR= *Ranked Match. *Arena Mode. *Spy Mode & Prague. *SWAT, OMOH, SAS 2.0 *Viper Character. *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Transport Ship 2.0 *Black Widow 2.0 *Ares Weapon Series. *Cheytac M200 Graffiti. *Gatling & AWM Razer. *Main Menu Overhaul. *New Achievements. |-| PH= *Ranked Match. *Black Widow 2.0 *SWAT, OMOH, SAS 2.0 *To be announced. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *Main Menu Overhaul. *New Achievements. *''' Please note that the lists above actually contain everything that were added during their respective updates; some of which aren't necessarily part of the main update itself, but simply some extra content added into the mix and may vary from a version to another. Menu Interface The main menu received a major overhaul, starting with a higher resolution of 1024x768 instead of 800x600, an entirely new theme with darker colors, improved friend list and more. The friend list is now a small series of button at the bottom and is also visible in every section of the menu. The event section has taken the available spot below the player / room information section. Clicking on any of the button on the friend list will bring up a large menu where players can manage their friends, see players in the lobby, their clan members and their inbox. When managing friends, it is now possible to make category to class their friends into different sections if so desired, to be more organized. Aftermath Following the update, players will no longer be able to make any sort of changes to the UI folder, which contains kill marks, menu interface, etc. The main reason is that the UI folder, while still in the rez folder, is now updated in a rez file, thus rendering the old UI folder pointless and outdated. It is safe to assume that it was to prevent players to edit the new interface or prevent modding altogether. While it might still be possible, at this point, it would be against the rule to do so, like skin mods. '''Rez UI File: *'China': RF192.rez *'Vietnam': RF144.rez *'Brazil': RF199.rez *'Philippines': TBA *'North America': N/A *'Japan': N/A *'Indonesia': N/A *'Russia': N/A *'Europe': N/A *'South Korea': N/A *'Español': N/A With the release of the new models of SWAT, OMOH and SAS characters, they replace their original counterpart as default characters for new players, while all of them are still available for purchase in the item shop (old and new models). Logging in after this update will prompt every existing account to still choose between one of them, it is mandatory, but free. Global Update *The Vietnamese version is the second version to receive the update, as of April 28th 2015. Along with it, four Ares weapons were included as part of new Black Market capsules. *The Japanese version received two modes (Spy & Captain) on April 22nd 2015, along with Ship 2.0. Which means these two modes are not necessarily part of this update and could potentially be added in some other versions before they get say update. *The Brazilian version is the third to receive 2.0 update, coming at July 1st. It features the full 2.0 content, such as Spy & Captain mode, SS weapon set and The Fates VVIP character. *It is confirmed that the Filipino version will be receiving the update on August 25th (2015). Media CrossFire_2_0.jpg|CrossFire 2.0 UltimaShip.png|Transport Ship. Black_Widow_2.0.jpg|Black Widow Dust2-2.jpg|Desert (Dust 2). Egypt-2.jpg|Egypt TD. Glitches *In CF Vietnam, the Search Friend system is not functional, as typing in a valid IGN and hit Search does nothing even if that person is right in the same channel. This is because CF Vietnam did not update the Friend System to its full functional before 2.0 update (All other features like Friend Group, send/receive PMs... still work however). *After 2.0 update, CF Vietnam suffers from a serious "spike" glitch when running in Fullscreen - occasionally, the controls will be completely locked and players are unable to move, shoot, type in chat, or even press Esc to open Pause Menu. Pressing RMB will unlock controls and if players are doing anything, that specific command will be locked until its button is pressed again. This glitch can be avoided by playing in Window Mode. Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire 2.0